


Tongue-tied

by bobadeluxe



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe
Summary: "Do you wanna go out sometimes?"Sig almost smacks himself in the forehead right afterward. If he could crawl into the ground and die, he would.
Relationships: Hugo (Fortnite)/Sig (Fortnite)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Tongue-tied

**Author's Note:**

> I will go back to updating my WIPs and my other series soon but.. Hugo and Sig, man.

"Do you wanna go out sometimes?"

Sig almost smacks himself in the forehead right afterward. If he could crawl into the ground and die, he would. He wasn't even aware of his brain processing the words, but before he could stop himself, he was vocalizing them. It doesn't sound like his voice. Small, timid, weak, those are not words that would be associated with Sig under normal circumstances. Although this isn't a normal circumstance, is it? He's asking Hugo out.

Why oh why did he do that?

Hugo is known for his discretion. He's famously a private person, whose key to professionalism relies on keeping his work separated from his personal life. Very little is known about the hitman, if at all. He goes through great lengths to assure that his identity remains hidden. To put it simple, no one's met him outside of work. Certainly not Sig. Hugo never expresses any interest in getting to know him personally, despite their (surprisingly) pleasant working relationship.

Sig is a curious man by nature, but even he knows that this is not a line you want to cross. Not if you enjoy having fingers. Though, deep down, some parts of Sig knows this is not about self-defense. He genuinely doesn't want to disrespect Hugo's boundaries or betray his trust because Sig.. likes him. He really, really likes him. Probably more than he should, to be honest. Everyone else in this business is either crazy or boring. Hugo is…  _ cool _ . Sig doesn't want to risk driving him away like he seems to always do with everyone. 

Yet that might be exactly what he just did by asking the hitman out. Damn Sig and his poor impulse control. He should be addicted to shutting the fuck up.

The silence is uncomfortable. Hugo has been staring at him without saying anything for literally five minutes. As if he's giving Sig time to take it back, to get out of this situation somehow. His expression is a blank canvas, unreadable to the degree that you could only project your emotions onto him. For sig, it's pure disgust and horror.

Sig contemplates faking a stroke. Maybe outright gaslighting him that he hallucinated Sig asking him out. Though not only that it's ridiculous, it wouldn't work. Even if Hugo intends to play along so he wouldn't have to acknowledge what just comes out of his mouth, he still has standards. Sig doesn't want to take it back anyway. Not really. He regrets saying it but he does want it to happen. Going out with Hugo. It's too late now for a  _ 'Ahaha, just kidding!.. Unless?', _ so Sig might as well own it. He wouldn't have let it slip, if Hugo didn't mention that this would be his last contract for a while. Then he realizes uh-oh, they don't know each other outside of work. So that means Sig won't get to see him again for an indeterminable amount of time. Wow, that fucking sucks! He just — he doesn't — He wants to..

Look. Sig would settle for his number. He will take a P.O box address if it's the only way they can keep in touch.

Hugo finally, finally says something, and it's a single word question. "Why?"

Sig feels like he has just been slapped. "Huh?"

"Why do you want to go out with me?"

"I… merde, I don't fucking know, dude. Why does anyone want to go out with anyone?" Sig says, exasperated. Hugo just stares at him. "'Cause.. you're different and I think it'd be fun to hang out with you?"

"I'm not," Hugo denies. "You just think so because you know nothing about me."

"Yeah, well, I know that?" He is not confident enough to say that as a statement. "I'd like to get to know you better though."

Hugo sighs. "I don't think that's a good idea.."

Wait, when did he get his knife out? 

Sig freezes up at the sight, expecting to get his nuts cut clean off or something. Though Hugo isn't even looking at him, nor is he looking at the knife. He's actively avoiding eye contact with Sig, casting his gaze into the distance instead. He's flipping the butterfly knife, but his movement— though impressive— is not in any way deliberate. He's letting it fly around his fingers all absent-minded, like a nervous tic. The same way one might chew their nails or tap their feet. Sig couldn't see his face from this angle but is Hugo... getting shy?

It's cute.

Suddenly, Sig isn't so nervous anymore. He's not the only one treading on uncharted territory here. Seeing the tiniest crack in Hugo's facade is enough to anchor him.

"If you're uncomfortable, just turn me down, man."

"It's not that," Hugo says immediately. The butterfly knife is now spinning faster, moving in such a complicated pattern that Sig’s eyes could barely follow. Oh god.

“It doesn’t have to be serious,” Sig tries to explain himself. “Just friends hanging out, you know? Nothing intimate. Look, I think you’re neat. Which might just be me projecting or whatever, but between you and weirdos like the hacker bros, I’d rather spend time with you.”

The butterfly snaps its wings shut with a clang.

A beat, and then, “Sure.”

Sig blinks, “For real?”

“Yes.” Hugo pockets his knife. “Name the time and place, I will be there.”

“Sweet!” 

Sig doesn’t bother to hide his enthusiasm. He pumps his up fist into the air and kicks his leg around in glee, until he realizes that he has no plan to proceed whatsoever. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- 'The hacker bros' refer to Tapwire and Deadlock
> 
> \- This was tagged with 'Not canon compliant' because it doesn't take the current events in-game in mind, and there isn't a specific time it takes place in. Kinda just whenever wherever I guess lmao.


End file.
